


Sunshine

by respierra



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Character Death, Codependency, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respierra/pseuds/respierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyric!Fic</p><p>Even in the fuzziest of memories, waterlogged by war and neon blue blood, Yancy was a constant by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

His brother could make his heart stop in a hundred different ways. A wayward smirk thrown in his direction, a warm hand brushing over his hip when no one was looking, a ruffle to his head, the words _Don’t get cocky, kid_ , warm and teasing as they suit up for Gipsy.

_You make me happy, when skies are gray,_

Even in the fuzziest of memories, waterlogged by war and neon blue blood, Yancy was a constant by his side. He was there, solid and real and strong, even when their mother was being lowered into the ground and Dad never came home one day. Later, when he was curled up and shaking in the cramped Academy beds, head running wild with the notion of death clinging to his mind, he only calmed down when arms encircled his waist and the heat of his brother was pressed against his back. Only felt his lungs open up and his heart stop racing when chaste kisses were left against his neck, the words _I got you, I got you_ pressed into his hair.

_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you,_

The Drift only brought them closer, if that was even possible. Two souls melded into one, a single mind, heart, life. It dawned on Raleigh early in their years of piloting that it was only during the Drift that he felt whole. Even after the monsters were killed and they were locked together in their own world, it was hard to tell where one brother began and the other ended.

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

Something was wrong. He felt cold and empty and _broken_. All he could here was the crackling of wire and the smell of burnt metal was everywhere. He knew that Gipsy was torn and bleeding, and that if they didn't get her back to the Shatterdome soon, they wouldn't be able to fix her at all.

They.

He finally realized that he couldn't sense Yancy’s thoughts, and panic flooded his system like acid as he tried to search for the warmth of his brother sharing his mind, but all that came back to him was the nauseating echo of his own thoughts. Struggling in his harness, Raleigh turned, expecting to see his co-pilot dangling, injured and unconscious. Instead he just saw the rolling waves from where Gipsy Danger’s right arm had been ripped out.

His stomach plummeted.

He called Yancy’s name out, once, twice, only for it to be swallowed by the sea. His vision blurred as his body tried to cope with the sudden loss of his partner.

His brother.

His life.

He kicked and started to pull out of the tangled mess of his harness, mind too hollow as he kept trying to find a sense of life.

Raleigh began to shake when the heartbeat the monitor detected was his, and his alone.

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._


End file.
